Double D's Delphox
Double D's Delphox was the first Pokemon Double D received from Professor Sycamore. Personality Being Double D's first Pokemon, he knows Double D very well, being bequeathed his knowledge and analysis, as well as being cautious, not getting involved into conflicts unless there's a gentle approach. He shows great sympathy, noting his Trainer's lack of muscle. He will forewarn his opponents if deemed necessary or is clueless to the situation they are in. Out of the three starters, he is the brains and will take safety measures. Overview He was first introduce as a Fennekin in "Into the Wild", chosen by Double D to be his Starter Pokemon. Fennekin first questioned Double D's sock on his head, but went along with it. He then happily accompanied Double D as he traveled with his friends down Route 1, and grew tired and the group took a break. He then watched as Froakie and Chespin have their very first battle, and after the battle, Fennekin was returned to his Poke Ball and the group went on towards Aquacorde Town. In "Into the Woods", Fennekin was revealed to have been battling, and before heading into Santalune Forest, he ate some twigs nearby the group. In Santalune Forest, Fennekin was revealed to have learned Howl, and soon came across a wild Scatterbug. When Scatterbug went to use Tackle, Fennekin used a single Scratch, dealing a lot of damage. He then stepped aside and allowed for Double D to heal the wild Scatterbug and catch him. He then pressed on with his journey with Double D when he was recalled. In "Happy Trails", it was mentioned that Fennekin was battling alongside Route 3, and ate with the other Pokemon when they reached the Santalune City Pokemon Center. In "Swarming the Battle", Fennekin was called out alongside the other Pokemon to watch Eddy's Gym battle against Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. He made a few comments throughout the Gym battle, and went up to congratulate Dunsparce when the battle was over, and watched Eddy earn his Bug Badge, prize money, and TM for Infestation. In Double D's Gym battle, it was revealed that Fennekin defeated Viola's Vivillon, earning Double D the Bug Badge. In "New Starter Set", Fennekin was called out to battle alongside Chespin and Froakie against Professor Sycamore and the Kanto Starters, where Fennekin was pit against Squirtle. After Fennekin was hit with a Tackle, he used Howl and raised his Attack power. When Squirtle used Bubble, Fennekin dodged and used Howl once again. Fennekin kept dodging Squirtle's Tackle and Bubble attack while using Howl to max out his Attack. When Squirtle caught on and used Withdraw, Fennekin dealt damage at last with Flame Charge, increasing his Speed in the process. When Fennekin was hit by Bubble, he sprinted from the side and used Flame Charge, defeating Squirtle. In "Growth in Numbers", Fennekin was called out against a wild Abra in Route 5, where he watched Double D capture a wild Abra without trying. Afterwards, Fennekin evolved into Braixen. Later, Braixen was seen eating with the other Pokemon. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Braixen was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon on Route 8. He talked with the group on how they became strong, and how he got to where he was now, and how he simply ate twigs in the beginning. He was among the group who showed disapproval when Charmeleon almost hurt Dunsparce with his plate. In "A Fighting Chance", Braixen was called out to eat with the other Pokemon n the Geosenge Town Pokemon Center. He watched with shock as Dunsparce and Charmeleon broke out in a small fight, and watched with uncomfortable silence as he ate, quietly remarking how Dunsaprce's actions were justified. In "Reflection & Resolution", Braixen was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 11, keeping quiet about the incident yesterday of Dunsparce and Charmeleon. In "Brains VS Brawn", Braixen was the second Pokemon Double D use to battle against Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. He battled against Korrina's Machoke, starting off with a direct hit with Fame Charge, increasing his Speed as well. Machoke then used Leer to lower Braixen's Defense, and then went for a Power-Up Punch. Braixen dodged the formidable attack and dealt more damage with Flame Charge, increasing his Speed once more. When Machoke used Rock Tomb, Braixen dodged it with his increased Speed, surprising Machoke. He then trapped Machoke with his Fire Spin, and then launched Psybeam, defeating the Superpower Pokemon. When Korrina sent out Hawlucha, Braixen watched Hawlucha use Hone Claws, and then Braixen made his move with Fire Spin, which missed and he was struck by Hawlucha's Flying Press. After Braixen got up, he used Flame Charge, which Hawlucha dodged easily. When Hawlucha used Flying Press, Braixen struck her with Psybeam, stopping Flying Press and dealing damage. After Hawlucha used Hone Claws, Braixen used Fire Spin. Hawlucha dodged and circled around with Power-Up Punch, in which Braixen used Flame Charge, but was no match against Hawlucha's Attack power and was defeated. In "Growth", it was revealed that Braixen was the third and last Pokemon Double D used against Ramos's Gogoat. It was revealed that due to being poisoned by Scolipede, Gogoat was left weakened and Braixen defeated him with one Fire Spin, earning Double D the Plant Badge. In "Heroes in the Badlands", Braixen was called out to battle against a wild Trapinch on Route 13. Braixen started off with a Psybeam, dealing damage towards the Ground-Type. When Trapinch used Bulldoze, Braixen jumped and dodged, finishing Trapinch with Psyshock. After the battle, Braixen evolved into Delphox, learning Mystical Fire. In "Dueling Fantasies", Delphox was called out and ate with the other Pokemon in the Laverre City Pokemon Center. He also watched Kadabra evolve into Alakazam, and congratulated him upon Evolution. Later, it was revealed that Delphox was the first Pokemon Double D used to battle against Valerie's Mawile, defeating her with his newly learned Flamethrower. However, it was revealed that he was defeated by Valerie's Mr. Mime. In "Morals", Delphox was called out to battle against a Hex Maniac's Chimecho. Delphox easily reduced the damage from a Psywave by using Light Screen, and then dealt damage back with Mystical Fire, lowering Chimecho's Special Attack in the process. When Chimecho used Psywave once more, little damage was dealt due to Light Screen and her lowered Special Attack, leaving Delphox to finish with Flamethrower, defeating Chimecho and earning Double D victory. In "Scorching Scorn", Delphox was called out to eat along with the other Pokemon on Route 15. While eating, Delphox reprimanded Charizard, as his hunger for power had no benefits, but Charizard remained unmoved. Later, Delphox was called out to battle against Ed's Skuntank. Delphox started off with Mystical Fire, which missed. Skuntank then fired Toxic, but Delphox intercepted the attack with Psyshock, in which Skuntank used the smoke as cover and used Slash to deal damage to Delphox. Delphox then struck Skuntank with Flamethrower, but the latter then use Smokescreen as cover and then dealt damage with her newly learned Night Slash. After Delphox took the blow, he launched another Flamethrower at Skuntank, overpowering her Night Slash and defeated her. Ed then sent out Snorlax, and Delphox started with Psyshock, dealing a sizable amount of damage; however, Snorlax used Body Slam, which defeated Delphox in one hit. In "Fire and Ice", Delphox was called out to fight the Kankers, teaming up with Ed's Charizard and Eddy's Dunsparce. When Megs Medicham went to attack her with Zen Headbutt, Dephox used his Will-O-Wisp and burned Mega Medicham, using the opening to deal a Flamethrower. Soon after Charizard Mega evolved, Delphox and the others made a strategy, and Delphox decided to handle Mega Mawile instead. When Mega Mawile's Sucker Punch failed due to Delphox not using an offensive attack, that left her close to get hit by Delphox's Will-O-Wisp, giving her the burn status. As Mega Medicham and Mega Absol were both defeated, Mega Charizard's Flamethrower intercepted Mega Mawile's Sucker Punch, saving Delphox. Delphox then used a super effective Flamethrower and defeated Mega Mawile in one harsh blow. He later watched as the Kankers escaped and made the ceiling drop snow and ice. He and everyone else easily escaped and made way for an exit, questioning why Ed was the one digging, which was soon fixed with Dunsparce taking over. In "Bad Against Bad", Delphox was called out to fend off against the ongoing grunts and admins, keeping them away from Professor Scam and The Gourd as they fought. He effortlessly ended against them, and looked back in shock as Professor Scam and Greninja spared The Gourd from the final blow. He soon followed his trainer and The Cents down the corridor to stop Lysandre. In "Last Defense", Delphox was seen in pursuit along with The Cents as they ran down the Secret HQ corridor, where Delphox questioned how Professor Scam was even able to use his Ray of Riches. He was then seen following them to the electronic door, where he combined his Flamethrower with Professor Scam's Greninja's Water Pulse, only to be of no avail. He then held on and restrained as Ed began to use electricity and created an electromagnetic charge that destroyed the door, though this made Delphox hit the wall. Delphox then pried himself from the wall and followed everyone inside, but was recalled when the battle had begun. In "To Be a Hero", Delphox was called out to battle against Xerneas and Yveltal. When Delphox attacked Yveltal with Flamethrower, he was easily intercepted by Dark Pulse, taking the attack as well. Soon afterwards, The Gourd and Mega Abomasnow intervened, and Snow Warning took place. Delphox quickly used Sunny Day to power up his Fire-Type moves, and when Yveltal attempted a Dark Pulse on Greninja, Delphox's powered up Flamethrower was enough to nullify it. The battle progressed on, and after Xerneas was taken down, Yveltal attempted Oblivion Wing, but was intercepted by Flamethrower again, followed by Professor Scam's Ray of Riches, Chesnaught's Seed Bomb, and Greninja's Water Pulse.Together, they all defeated Yveltal, and in the aftermath watched it and Xerneas take off. Later on when Lysandre was battling Professor Scam, the battle got so intense that Delphox and Chesnaught were called out to aid Greninja in the confrontation against Mega Gyarados. They all dodged an Aqua Tail by jumping, and Delphox attacks with Will-O-Wisp, yet his and theother Starters' attacks were stopped by Aqua Tail. When Mega Gyarados used Iron Head, Delphox tried to use Psychic, but since Mega Gyarados was a Dark-Type, it had no effect an had Greninja take a hit which he survived. As Chesnaught fended against Mega Gyarados, Delphox saved him once from an Iron Head by using Flamethrower as an interception, allowing for Greninja's Water Pulse to finish Mega Gyarados off. After the battle, their victory and pride was short-lived when the ultimate weapon firing made the secret HQ get hit, making Delphox get recalled while The Cents made an escape. In "Inverse Pests", he was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18. He happily conversed by stating they've came such a long way and there's so little time left in Kalos before the journey's over. In "From Then to Now", Delphox was seen eating and relaxing in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. He enjoyed talking to his friends and readied to relax and see the majestic falls. He was later called out to battle in a Triple Battle against the fully evolved Kanto Starters by Professor Sycamore. Delphox's turn was of dodging an Aqua Tail by Blastoise and then scoring a successful Will-O-Wisp, burning him. Delphox then used Psychic, dealing damage and taking a super effective Water Pulse. When Blastoise used Water Pulse once more, Delphox manipulated it with Psychic and sent it right back at him, defeating Blastoise. He then covered Greninja by using Flamethrower to stop a Petal Blizzard, being successful. When Greninja was being attacked by Petal Dance, Flamethrower was used yet again and Chesnaught finished the battle with Wood Hammer on Venusaur. After the battle, Delphox happily complimented everyone and was surprised when Chesnaught dozed off. In "Unpredictable", it was told that Double D gave Delphox a Charcoal to increase his Fire-Type moves. In "On Thin Ice", Delphox was the last Pokemon Double D used to battle against Wulfric. Delphox was able to get Double D's final badge by using his new and most powerful attack, Blast Burn, to defeat Wulfric's Avalugg. In "Final Four", Delphox was seen battling against Wikstrom's Aegislash in the Ironworks Chamber. With Sunny Day already active, Delphox used Flamethrower as a means of offense, but Aegislash shielded himself with King's Shield. Aegislash then went to attack with Shadow Claw, but Delphox revealed his most powerful attack - Blast Burn. The Fire-Type move was so strong that it managed to defeat Aegislash, meaning Double D defeated Wikstrom. In "The Eds - Part I", Delphox was the final Pokemon Double D used to battle against Diantha. Delphox proudly conflicted against her Goodra, in which he expressed his will and intellect to be in sync with Double D's. Delphox used Psychic as Goodra used Muddy Water, controlling the water and sending the torrent back at Goodra, defeating her, and leaving Diantha with only her Gardevoir left. Delphox then readied as Gardevoir became Mega Gardevoir, and their epic confrontation began with Flamethrower, but Mega Gardevoir's Speed made her dodge with ease. Delphox then intercepted her Shadow Ball with his own Flamethrower, making a pillar of energy of their mixed attacks again. Their confrontation was on hold as Double D's Mega Blastoise battled and was defeated. Delphox then was brought back out, and he readied himself one last time, recalling all that on the line. He gave the battle his all, and he dodged a Shadow Ball and used Sunny Day, amplifying his Fire-Type moves. He the used Flamethrower to assault, and yet Mega Gardevoir controlled it with Psychic and sent it back, but Delphox used Psychic and made the super-heated Flamethrower head for the ceiling, missing both Pokemon. Delphox then used Flamethrower again, in which Mega Gardevoir used Shadow Ball, but Flamethrower powered through and dealt serious damage to Mega Gardevoir. Delphox, once again, used Flamethrower, but Mega Gardevoir controlled the Flamethrower via Psychic and made a barrier with it around Delphox. He was left to dispel his own flames, leaving him open for a super effective Shadow Ball, which turned out to be a critical hit. The attack, however, didn't keep him down as he used Blast Burn, which caused a hectic explosion just as Sunny Day vanished. It turned out Mega Gardevoir dodged and was in the air. She dove down with Shadow Ball while Delphox lunged up with Flamethrower. Both attacks met in the middle and a fireworks-like explosion erupted, making the two fall back down onto their feet. Though it seemed Delphox won, Mega Gardevoir was on her knees, and Delphox started falling over. He reminisced in when day one began, and he smiled as he recalled being with Double and Chesnaught and Greninja; to that he was thankful, and he fainted, making Double D lose the battle. Delphox regained consciousness just a little as he was praised by Double D, and was returned to his Poke Ball after a long and hard battle, glad to have been by his side. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Delphox, along with the other Pokemon, went back home to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Psychic * Blast Burn * Flamethrower * Sunny Day Trivia * Delphox was the first Fire-Type ever own in the story. * Delphox, along with Eddy's Greninja, were the only two Starter Pokemon owned by the Eds that had their Gym battles on screen once, as to where Ed's Chesnaught's Gym battles were off screen. * Delphox is the only Starter with the Eds whose aired the least amount of time in terms of battles. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Fire type Category:Male pokemon Category:Psychic Type Category:Fire Type